bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Iro: Spirit of Iron
Welcome Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toa Ausar (Talk) 02:50, May 8, 2010 Congrats Congratulations on your recent promotion to admin! Well deserved and I hope this will allow us to make the Wiki even better. Zåhåku (Talk) 21:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Using the Protection Log I've created a few tutorial images to help explain how to add various pages to the Protection Log. First, if you build an Infobox Template, you can protect it by selecting the settings shown [http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ToaAusar/CIRCLE/wiki_enhanced_protection.jpg here]. Categories, Disambiguations, Redirects, and a few other things are also given this protection level. Second, if you build a Navigation Template or find an Article in our database that isn't protected, you can add it to the logs by selecting the slightly different settings shown [http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ToaAusar/CIRCLE/wiki_standard_protection.jpg here]. I have already added all the existing Templates and Disambiguations to the Protection Log, so only the current Categories, most , most , and any future pages we build, will require addition to the logs. Anyway, let me know if you have any questions regarding the Protection Log and I'd be happy to answer them. --Åusår (Talk) 18:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Listing Sorry, I just noticed your edit to the Tvkret page. Basically there is a specific way that the categories should be listed, and it was a little disorganised on the page. So just so you know in future; #Chronological Cosmic Locations #Chronological Species and Sub-Species #Chronological Associated Military #Chronological Associated Factions #Chronological Associated Kanohi #Alphabetical Associated C.I.R.C.L.E. Members #Alphabetical Associated C.I.R.C.L.E. Allies I fixed the Listing on the page for you as well. :) Zåhåku (Talk) 20:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon Article Creation Technically I never said it should resume, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much time for the CIRCLEpedia as it is. Anyway, I guess it's alright, though I would prefer if any canon articles created were added to the list in my blog for me to review later. Thanks for asking and hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things soon. --Åusår (Talk) 01:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Not logged in? Did you make the Onense and Moonglow pages? Venom: SOD 22:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Valkea Ahh, thanks Iro, I completely understand. To be honest with you, even if the Valkea were still in the MU, there wouldnt be a large role for that character as he/she would of been dead for some time... By the way, do you know anything on the following Sapient Species; Horde, Keepers, Mecha and the Watchers? Thanks in advance. Zåhåku (Talk) 21:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) General things I've reinstalled skype so we can talk again. I see you've been changing species a bit, which is all good. Glad to see you back after the hiatus/cancellation. Venom: SOD 05:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC)